Ai no Hikari
by Sailor Ronin Usa-chan
Summary: The world has changed. Gohan is the epitome of Saiyan ideals. Vegeta is staging a coup against Freiza on Earth. The Dark Kingdom is extending its powers over the land. The senshi are imprisoned, all save their leader, whom they don't trust.
1. Prologue

_Notes: Some of you will read this sooner than others. But anyway... I've gotten quite a few emails from people begging me to update my SM/DBZ fics but I couldn't do it. Why? Because I wasn't happy with the way everything was written. So I'm revising it. If you're reading this from someplace other than my site then you can visit it to read the original. Unlike the original version things aren't going to be so... fluffy... for everyone. There will be more angst and darker subjects touched on. I wouldn't classify it as 'R' rated but then again some chapters might dip into that later. So if you read the original you'll recognize 1 page and even that will be better described. So please enjoy and give your honest opinion at the end. Don't worry... I don't bite._

_Oh and couple of quick notes..._

_1. The senshi aren't stronger than the DBZ crew  
2. This is AU considering that it takes place because of Taurus winning his battle  
3. Personalities WILL be altered but hopefully I've given enough reason for them to do so._

* * *

**Prologue A: The Cause**

Taurus smirked triumphantly at the defeated body at his feet. Though the man had fought hard his powers were no where near what Taurus himself could do. "You're a disgrace," he spat. "Brought to your knees by your own kid, you don't deserve to live."

Goku writhed in pain but managed to fight through it to glare up at his tormentor. "Leave Gohan alone," he demanded as he attempted to struggle to his feet. He knew what this monster was capable of. He wasn't about to lose his boy to the likes of him. He couldn't allow his sweet Gohan to grow up as a murderer. "I won't let you take Gohan!"

Taurus laughed and thoughtfully munched on a piece of fruit. He could feel power flowing into him as the Earth withered around them. He didn't care, no one here was worthy enough to continue living. The boy would be his. He'd grow up to be a powerful sayian

Gohan lay unconscious on the sidelines. After his transformation and the carnage he had dealt out to his father his body had simply collapsed and he had turned back to normal. Taurus was glad of this because it was easier to haul a young boy away than it was a giant ape. Besides it'd help with the overall process of retraining the kid. "It's about time we leave you, Kakkarott," he sneered as he let his new found energy build up. "Your son is now mine, your planet is dying, and your weakling friends are dead. It's time for you to join them." Taurus swallowed the last bite of the fruit and with a smile he ended Goku's life in a flash of white light.

After the death of that small band of warriors the Earth decayed rapidly. Within a matter of weeks the oceans had dried up into deserts. Water had become scarce and only the rich knew where to find it. Entire forests had burned in the unbearable climate as all of their nutrients vanished from the soil. All of the experts started to predict the planet would completely decay within the following months. That the end of all civilization was nearing and everyone would perish.

They were wrong.

The remnants of the once proud planet banded together. Rich and poor alike pooled their resources and their strengths to scrap together what they could to keep the human race alive. Many species died out as they failed to adjust to the rapid change of environment, but the humans held on and managed to survive.

By the time their two month anniversary of the tragedy had come another problem had sprouted. A sayian by the name of 'Vegeta' had arrived and chosen the planet as his own to stage a mutiny. With such a dead planet it was the perfect choice for his base. Unfortunately though he thought it was the perfect planet, many hadn't accepted him as their leader right away.

* * *

"Kenji, are you sure this is going to work?" Ikuko grabbed her fiancée's shoulder as he started to leave her. "We could be killed doing this..." she shivered at the thought and gently rubbed her flat stomach. She had always wanted to be a mother and now Kenji was risking it all on something that might not work! "You could get killed."

Kenji chuckled. Ikuko was adorable when she was worried. "Everything is going to be fine," he reassured her for the hundredth time that day. "This will be the best chance for us, if we don't do it someone else will."

Ikuko eyed him warily. She still didn't approve of his plan no matter how often he had told her the basics of it. She loved him, loved him with all of her heart and soul and didn't want to lose him in such a trivial matter. Why couldn't he just choose to stay at home and out of this whole affair?

"Don't worry, honey," Kenji chided over his shoulder as he entered the elaborate Palace with his bride to be firmly grasping his hand. As expected they didn't run into any resistance at all, Kenji hadn't believed they would. Not yet, anyway. "Vegeta-sama?"

The sayian glanced up from his plans and his eyes narrowed on the two humans. He despised humans but until he was able to get the rest of his troops here he'd keep them around. Ever since he had arrived and they had named him a 'god' most had been more than happy to serve his every desire. As long as they realized they were little more than slaves he was content with letting them live their miserable lives. "What do you want?" he snapped. How dare these filthy creatures enter his Palace.

"Vegeta-sama, I have some news on the groups that oppose your rule." Kenji swallowed the lump in his throat as he pulled out a stack of photographs. He might have been an amateur photographer but he was pleased with how this set had come out. "These might interest you," he bravely continued as he slid the pile over to the fuming ruler.

Vegeta's eyebrow rose at the images. Every single group that had swore 'revenge' on him seemed to be represented. Why would these two humans be willing to give up their own kind so quickly? "Are you sure these pictures are correct?" he demanded as he continued to study them and refused to glance at their bearers. "If a single one of them is in error I'll have both your heads," he vowed as he finally looked up. "Stay here and don't move until I return. I'll find you if you try to run and squish you like the pathetic bug your entire species is."

As soon as Vegeta had flown away Ikuko took a deep shuddering breath and smiled dimly at her love. "Kenji...this might work out after all. I'm sorry for ever doubting you." He merely smiled in response and hugged her tightly to him. Both knew this ordeal wasn't over yet but that it would soon be.

* * *

It was a fairytale. That was all Ikuko could think as she walked down the rose strewn aisle. Because of Kenji's bravery in giving Vegeta a list of his enemies and where they could be found, she and her soon to be husband had been elevated greatly in rank. It hadn't seemed much at first, being able to eat the highest quality food, being able to walk without fear... But it had quickly snowballed. The best food had come first, and then they suddenly had access to the best doctors, and even the best servants!

Though it was true that she and Kenji were servants to Vegeta, it was also true that they were given their own miniature set of servants who were ordered to do whatever the two requested. It hadn't taken long for both Kenji and Ikuko to be spoiled by the attention. How could they not be when people bowed to them and begged for favors when they ventured the streets?

So Ikuko was happy, deliriously happy. If that wasn't enough for her, she knew of one of Vegeta's harem, a girl that was supposedly pregnant with the next heir. Such a thought was thrilling to her. She knew the idea that her children and this heir playing together were ludicrous, but still a private fantasy she liked to entertain. For you see recently her doctor informed her that her fondest wish had come true. She was pregnant with a baby girl.

"Ikuko..." Kenji's breath was stolen away by the vision of the woman in shining white. He knew of her secret by way of his personal servants. The thought of a child was as pleasing to him as it was to her. And to think... the babe would be raised up knowing only the best of the world. Perhaps one day she'd have a wedding much like this one... housed in the grand Palace with Vegeta himself in attendance. It was awe-inspiring.

From the sidelines Vegeta watched over the whole affair. He really didn't care about human traditions or nonsense, but he did care about the fact that these two humans could be made into his most loyal minions with a few nudges. He hadn't lived under Frieza's rule for so long that he didn't understand the finer points of manipulation.

He waited until the silly ceremony was finished and approached the now 'wed' couple. "Congratulations," he observed with a superior smirk. "I've got a present for the two of you. You have a fine house waiting for you to the west of the Palace grounds. You'll keep your staff of servants and have both been promoted." Vegeta knew well the state of the house built for this small human family. It wasn't as grand as the palace, but it was a far more eye-catching sight than any other house around it. Their loyalty would be his and his alone. With an army of like minded humans he would have the fodder necessary to distract Frieza before he himself killed his former boss.

* * *

The house was gorgeous. Both young adults were stunned at how much detail had been spent. "Vegeta-sama is wonderful," Ikuko whispered as she ran her fingers over an ivory laid banister. "I can't believe that he really did all of this..." she turned to her husband with sparkling eyes and threw herself into his arms. "Kenji... this is the house of my childhood dreams. I want to have a wonderful family with you and raise them in this house... So let's serve Vegeta-sama the best we can, ne?"

* * *

The shrill cry of a newborn and the panting of an exhausted woman filled the large and overly decorated hospital room. The new mother smiled tearfully at her baby not knowing that at the same time an earthquake shook the foundations of the Earth, and that lakes and rivers bubbled up from the dry cracked ground and gave life to new plants that many thought extinct. The world was turning green again with every breath the little blonde took and water rushed to soothe the parched land. The Earth had been given a second chance all because of this one tiny child, and her parents never noticed a thing that day as they smiled proudly at their little bunny.

Whilst they didn't notice anything, Vegeta did. He felt a tremendous power surge for a brief moment but was forced to hold his ears as he heard an unearthly wailing erupt from his son. How could this noisy infant ever be a proud heir? The kid was too soft, most likely due to his mother's handling. But the child was close to three month's old so he was planning on detaching it away from its mother. The boy didn't need to know that his mother was a member of Vegeta's personal harem. Besides, baby or not, training would have to begin soon.

As soon as the wails died down Vegeta took his hands away and stared impassively out at his kingdom. He could smell the fresh scent of a new forest, and he could almost taste the water that had arrived from utterly no where. It hadn't taken him long to pinpoint where the odd power source had came from either. The Tsukino's had just become more important to him than before, but first he had to lay a few ground rules down for that 'child' of theirs.

* * *

**Prologue B: Usagi & Trunks**

The gentle golden-haired babe that had unknowingly saved her world was never credited for her actions. Only a select few had realized the planet hadn't merely 'healed' itself but had been healed by another source. And of those few only one knew of the single birth that day. It was a well guarded secret and not one easily shared.

Because of this the girl's parents were elevated into the highest status available for humans. They were the chief servants of their new ruler. With these duties came many rewards; rewards the two soon got accustomed to. Their jobs were endless so they rarely spent any time with their child and by the time she was two they had another on the way that they also all but ignored. To them their jobs came over family. Besides they had been given orders never to let their offspring near the son of their ruler.

A tiny five year old wandered into the palace gates one day. She had been searching for her baby brother as the two played hide and seek. Her family was one of the most important and she had been raised by her mother's and father's servants. She wasn't aware of how valuable her family was to their liege, all she knew was that her parents were rarely home and she was left to watch over her little brother Shingo. "Shingo-chan, where are you?" she demanded as she glanced around.

"Who are you?" the slightly older five year old studied the intruding girl carefully. He hadn't really had a lot of experience with other children before. He was kept separated from the 'riff raff' as his father had always called them. "You're not supposed to be here."

The girl studied the lilac-haired boy closely. "Oh... I've seen a picture of you before... My parents have a picture of you and some spiky haired guy they call 'Vegeta-sama.' She giggled at the memory of the silly way the guy looked and held out her hand. She had good manners drilled into her from the time she could walk. "Tsukino Usagi, nice to meet you."

The boy stared at her hand for a long moment before slowly shaking it. "Trunks," he responded slowly. He was wary of strangers. Ever since those scary men had tried to kidnap him he didn't trust anyone. "You're not supposed to be here," he repeated as he waited for her to leave.

Usagi frowned in hurt. Most children loved her and wanted to play with her. Why didn't this boy like her? "You don't want to play?" she queried with a pout. "You can play with me and my brother... he's sposed to be hiding." She paused to glance around the area to see if she could spot him.

Play? The idea seemed intriguing but Trunks had feared his father's wrath ever since he could remember. The man was a positive fright when Trunks was missing from his 'classes.' It wasn't Trunks fault he didn't find training particularly fun. Maybe if he had someone else to train with, but by himself it was just boring... "Well..." he battled between giving into the blue-eyed girl in front of him or going back to his father's lessons. Being a child his decision was easy. "Let's go!"

The two played the day away and became fast friends. Little did the blonde nymph know that upon returning home from his day of play that her new friend would get severely punished. It wasn't until she was much older did she realize just what the weird bruises that darkened his skin were.

It wasn't until a later time that the boy met the girl's younger brother. A brother that was very possessive of his elder sister as he let Trunks fully realize. The second that Usagi left the two alone the younger boy had cornered the elder one and let him know in no uncertain terms that Usagi was his playmate first and foremost.

Trunks had been stunned. Were all siblings that protective of each other? The thought made him desire his own to look after. He had tried asking his father about it but that hadn't turned out too well. So Trunks decided that since he was older than both Shingo and Usagi he'd adopt both of them as his siblings.

* * *

Usagi chased her little brother and her slightly older friend around the palace in the three's own version of tag. Of course their play was different from an average child's. These three liked to flirt with danger so they added special rules to the game. Playing around in the palace where they could all be caught and punished was something that made their play more exciting.

"You're it!" the two seven year olds, one slightly older than the other, taunted the pouting toddler. The toddler reached his hands out and instantly the blonde girl crumbled and gathered her little brother in her arms. "Shingo..." she sighed and ruffled his fine brown hair, "we'll walk so you can catch us, k? That way it's fair to you." She offered a helpful smile and was relieved when it was returned from the happy boy. "Is that okay, Trunks-chan?"

"Trunks!" the voice boomed out across the court and all three children glanced to see where it came from. The two siblings didn't notice their playmate turn a pale clay color as he recognized his father.

Usagi instinctively clutched her brother tighter to her as she saw the man appear and actually fly towards them. It was terrifying! So this was Trunks father? The ruler her family served and protected? She wanted to introduce herself but something in the guy's eyes scared her.

"What are you doing out here, brat?" Vegeta wasn't one in the mood for games. Seeing his good for nothing son playing some sort of girlish game with two peasant kids, particularly these two peasant kids wasn't his idea day. Besides he had given strict orders that the boy was to train from sunrise to sunset. He harshly grabbed the boy's arm and ignored the wince this produced from his son.

"Usagi! Shingo!" Usagi glanced up and beamed as she saw her mother. Her playmate was going to be rescued! "Mama!" she responded as she held her arms out to be held.

The girl was stunned as she was instead backhanded. "What are you doing with Trunks-sama!" instantly the woman was bowing in front of a scowling Vegeta. "I'm so sorry, Vegeta-sama, I take full responsibility. They'll be severely punished upon their return home and they won't bother Trunks-sama again." She knew well the rule that had been passed upon Usagi's birth.

Shingo started to cry upon seeing the rough treatment of his sister and hugged the about to cry girl. "Neechan!" he sniffled and cried into her chest forcing the girl to stop her own tears. How could she cry when her little brother needed her?

"Its okay, Shingo-chan," she soothed as she stared nervously at her mother. What rule had she broken? "I'm sorry, mama," she whimpered as she hugged her brother tighter. "I won't do it again." And she planned to keep that promise but she really had no idea what she had done wrong. Was tag such a horrible game?

* * *

Trunks sighed in boredom as he watched his father train. To him this was boring, what he really wanted to do was go play with his pretend family. He missed them. It had been an entire month since he had seen them last! He was worried about them... Sure he had been punished, severely punished, for playing with ordinary kids... but it had been worth it.

He was so deep in thought he barely managed to avoid the energy blast aimed at him. He glanced over at the source and winced at the sight of his furious father. He was still healing from the last 'punishment' and if the looks he was receiving were any indication, he'd be stuck in bed for a week after his next one.

* * *

Shingo was happy. Well... that wasn't entirely true. The five year old was happy but he was also furious at his parents. It hadn't been enough his sister had been slapped a month ago by their mother. But she had been whipped severely by their father. That had involved more than use of a belt as well, she had been punched in the stomach, and he himself had seen it. They had both been lectured on 'playing' with the prince; apparently that was what Trunks was, a prince. Shingo hadn't liked Trunks; the boy had tried to steal his Neechan's time away from him... So he was happy that Trunks was out of his life but he was upset with his parents.

"Shingo-chan?" Usagi cautiously crept into her brother's room and closed the door. She had deep welt on her arms and legs where the belt had struck. "Want to go see Trunks-sama with me? Mama and papa will be gone today... they're going to go prepare things for a party at the palace. So we can go play with Trunks-sama while they're busy. You won't tell, right?"

Shingo sighed but nodded. He couldn't deny his sister anything. Besides if he didn't agree she'd just go chase after that stupid Prince by herself leaving him alone. "Hai, Neechan," he agreed as he slipped his small hand into hers. "We won't get caught... right? I don't want you getting hurt again..."

Usagi smiled warmly at the concern and gently kissed her brother's forehead. It was nice having such a sweet sibling. She had seen what normal brother and sisters were like. It was terrifying. "I'll try my best to make sure we don't get caught, Shingo-chan. Mama and Papa are planning Trunks-sama's birthday so we should be safe. Besides I kind of know where they'll be in the Palace... so we're going somewhere else."

Shingo eyed his sister warily. "Somewhere else...? You know where we can play?" he seemed doubtful of this. "And you're sure we won't get caught?" Why couldn't his sister just be happy sitting down and playing games with him? Why did she have to chase after the prince?

Usagi nodded and glanced around to make sure she wasn't heard. "Yeah... I sneaked out to try to talk to Trunks-sama the other day and I met this really nice lady. She said Trunks-sama was going to meet us at this old house where no one lives anymore. It's got a tunnel and everything. But we should leave right now before mama and papa come back." She beamed as she saw her brother nod and with a final cautious glance around the two escaped from their house and steadily made their way to the secret one.

* * *

A ten year old girl was curled up in an old chair with her head resting on her knees. She pouted at her friend and ignored her bratty little brother. "Trunks-sama, Mamoru-san picked on me again today... Called me stupid because my grades are low." Her pout deepened and she stared at the ground. "And he called me odango atama. Does my head look like dumplings?"

Trunks frowned at her vaguely. Ever since they had been caught she had always insisted on calling him 'Trunks-sama' and he despised it. No matter how often he had tried to get her to change her words she would never agree. He had an easier time getting Shingo to just call him Trunks. Thankfully his favorite servant and top leader of his father's harem had given him and his friends a safe location to meet and play. It had been close to three years since they had started meeting in this abandoned shack. The shower didn't work and everything had a thick layer of dust... But they were happy because they got to spend time with each other. "No, Usagi, your head doesn't look like dumplings. The guy is just being mean to you."

Shingo sat on the floor and rolled his eyes. "Don't let her fool you, Trunks, she deserved it. First she threw her paper behind her and hit the guy, and then she managed to step on him with her big feet. Not to mention if Mom had seen that paper... Well we wouldn't be here right now." He smirked at his scowling sister and stuck out his tongue at her.

He went to a pricey private school while Usagi had been forced to a public one. Despite this their parents forced him to do the same work as her and despite the slight age gap he outclassed her in every subject. This further proved their parent's theory that Shingo was the perfect one and Usagi the 'screw up' child. Because of this atmosphere he had started to grow distant from his loving sister and his attitude towards her had changed.

"If Mom had seen my grades..." Usagi winced and a shudder ran through her. Over the years her parents had became more and more addicted to helping out at the Palace. They were almost never home but when they were they ordered her around a slave, despite the fact that they had an army of servants waiting at their beck and call. If she hadn't fulfilled the task assigned to her then she was punished, usually severely while their parents quoted how much they 'loved' her as she was beat. Usagi had learned to keep her grades out of her mother's hands. They only asked for them when she had them on her so she only brought home ones she got a decent score on.

Trunks patted the girl awkwardly. Truth be told, the way he saw her was starting to change. She wasn't like a little sister anymore but was becoming something else to him. It felt even more important to him than that, but he couldn't place words with the feelings she had started to evoke in him. He remembered well the first day the two had came to this old Capsule house. Usagi had still had fading bruises all over her arms and legs. It hadn't taken long for him to hear the story from a sullen Shingo. Her parents sounded as bad as his father. "Don't worry, Usagi, we'll help you in school if you need it."

Usagi smiled at her friend before turning her attention to the ground. "Thanks, Trunks-sama, but I'll figure a way to manage... and I'll figure out a way to get that jerk Mamoru back for calling me odango atama."

* * *

Usagi, now 12, groaned as she saw the bold red ink marking her paper. If her mother found this... her days would be numbered. She sighed and crumpled the test up into a tiny paper ball. What her parents didn't know wouldn't hurt them, right? Besides if she did let it slip she'd be the one that ended up getting hurt.

"Usagi-chan!" the growing boy smiled at her as he ignored her fawning classmates. He had sworn them all to secrecy with whatever bribes he had to. He wasn't about to let his father know that he took daily trips to the local school to see his best friend. "Got another bad grade?"

She sighed and tossed the paper ball to him. "Guess our studying sessions didn't really work so well, ne, Trunks-sama?" she adored her friend, she really did... but... it was frustrating having all of her classmates hang off of him like leeches. Didn't they have any pride? They were only after him because he was the prince of the planet.

Trunks sighed. He had really worked hard to get her prepared for the test. Just how bad of a student was she that she managed to bungle it this badly? Shingo had taken one of the mock tests of his sister's and had scored higher than this. "We'll have to try harder, Usagi-chan. I know you can do it."

She flashed a smile at him. Honestly Trunks was the sweetest person she knew. It was too bad that jerk Mamoru couldn't have been like him. But a nice Mamoru seemed somewhat scary to her. "Oh!" her eyes grew wide and she pointed at a circle of kids. "Trunks-sama, look! It's a kitty cat!"

As bade, Trunks turned his attention to what the thrilled girl was pointing at. Indeed, it was a cat. It appeared to be getting picked on by a circle of third graders who were trying to tie things to its tail. "Hey!" he ignored the sudden panic in their eyes as he strode from his companion's side to the small circle. "Leave that cat alone."

As expected the kids took off screaming for mercy. Usagi winced as she saw the pain flash in her friend's eyes. It wasn't his fault he was the son of some maniacal ruler that would turn you into a stack of ashes if you looked at him wrong. "Is he okay?"

Trunks gently picked up the fidgeting feline and disentangled the string of cans from its tail where he realized the poor thing was a female. "I think she's fine..." he finished snapping the string and watched as the small cat flicked her tail almost in anger. "You want to hold her?"

Usagi started to take the cat when she noticed a pair of Band-Aids crisscrossed across the critter's forehead. "Poor thing," she cooed as she tried to gently pry the obstruction away. "I know it hurts, just hold still and we'll get it over with real fast, okay?" she glanced up at the wary Trunks who was reconsidering his hold on the cat with claws, very sharp claws. "Hold her still," she chided as she ripped the band-aids off in one fluid movement.

The cat let out an inhuman yowl and struggled to free herself. Once free, and causing the boy a number of scratches and injuries in the process, she turned to face the startled blonde. '_It can't be... Is she the one?_'

"Aww... you poor bald-spotted kitty," Usagi tried to soothe. The poor cat must have had part of her hair ripped off to form such a weird shape. "Don't worry, I'm sure it will grow back and your bald spot will vanish-" her words stopped as the cat hissed like a banshee and dove for her exposed ankle. "Hey!" she squeaked as she jumped away. "Nice kitty... Trunks-sama I think we should get out of here. She doesn't look too friendly..."

* * *

Life was horrible. Upon returning home Usagi had found out that her mother had heard her test score from one of her other classmates. It hadn't been bad enough that she knew the score, but she had wanted proof and when Usagi failed to produce it... She ended up in the kind of situation she was in now.

She closed her eyes and tried to burrow her head into the pillow. Maybe if she had her face in it deep enough the cries would stop. She had been punished, grounded, and of course beat. Fresh welt covered her legs and slight bruising dotted her arms where her mother had grabbed her to shake her by. She hadn't even taken notice that she had been shaking Usagi so hard that the girl's teeth had been clattering together. How Usagi wished that her parents could be normal.

A sound at her window interrupted her mental dreams and startled frightened azure eyes swerved to the source. A gentle breeze soothed her burning hot skin and cautiously she crept out of bed to close her window. How had it opened? She didn't remember touching it... She shuddered at the prospect of some cruel trick and slipped back into her bed. Maybe the wind had done it...

"Usagi-chan," the voice was soft, girlish, and very insistent. "Usagi-chan, get up. I need to talk to you."

Usagi cracked a red-rimmed eye open to stare blankly at a cat... a cat with a familiar crescent moon bald spot. "Kitty!" she gasped in horror at the same time she slammed a hand over her mouth and forced herself to whisper before taking the restriction away. "You can't be here... You're going to get in trouble."

The cat's crimson eyes widened at the sight of the girl who had helped save her earlier. Her golden locks were in disarray and her formally bright eyes were now full of repressed tears. Something had gone horribly wrong! "Usagi-chan, are you okay?"

Talking cats wasn't something that Usagi experienced every day so her first reaction was to scream. Fortunately for her Usagi subdued her urge and forced her self to breathe normally. "Kitty," she whispered as she cautiously reached out and stroked the dark black fur. "You'll get in trouble if you stay here, talking cat or not."

The cat was confused. Why was this girl so concerned? "Usagi-chan, what happened to you? Why are you upset?" true this particular cat had a mission to fulfill that concerned this girl... but she couldn't just try to explain when the girl was in such a state. She looked as if she had been sobbing for hours and those bruises marking her flesh looked suspicious.

Finally the absurdity of the entire situation seemed to strike the girl. "A talking cat..." she felt her forehead for a fever as a frown tugged at her lips. "Maybe mama gave me a fever with that punishment..."

"Usagi-chan, my name is Luna," the cat hated doing this but the girl's attention was starting to falter. There was no time at the moment for her to find out just what was wrong with the child. "I've been searching for you for a very long time. You are a chosen warrior destined to defend the princess of the moon. You are Sailormoon, and I need your help."

To say that Usagi was bewildered would be an understatement. She was important? It had to be a mistake. "You must have the wrong person... I'm a failure at everything I do. I couldn't possibly help you with anything without ruining it all."

Luna's eyes narrowed. She didn't like being told she was wrong. "Listen, Usagi-chan," she attempted to clarify, "there's no mistake. No one else can be Sailormoon, you are her and you're this world's only hope."

"Only hope against what?" Usagi demanded her sunny nature starting to fade. "If you haven't noticed Earth has already been taken over by some alien who has deemed himself ruler of the planet. What could be worse than that?"

Luna scowled. Her patience was starting to wear thin with this girl. "This is far worse than the planet being taken over, Usagi-chan. People will die if you don't help. You don't have to believe me, just take this and shout Moon Prism Power Make Up."

Usagi picked up the small round broach and stared at the cat hard for a few moments. This couldn't really be happening to her. No way! This had to be some dream... but if it wasn't?

The idea had her balling her hands into fists. She couldn't bear to have anyone's death on her conscious. With a small nod of determination she held the small item close to her heart as she instinctively thrust a hand into the air. "Moon Prism Power... Make Up!"

She expected her door to burst open as a furious Ikuko arrived. She expected to be smacked and screamed at for acting so immature and not more like her 'perfect' brother. She never expected for her world to dissolve into a lightshow.

She was growing older by the second. When the lights died down and she was staring numbly at her new self in the mirror she realized she was no longer the naive 12 year old girl. She was at least a 16 year old, whose destiny was to be a warrior. "I am... Sailormoon?" she whispered in shock as she traced her new flawless reflection in the mirror.

A scream sounded in her ears and in front of her eyes she saw her best friend being assaulted by some weird creature. "Naru-chan!" with renewed understanding she turned to glance at the waiting cat and smiled as she bowed her head. Maybe this time she wouldn't be a failure.

* * *

Sailormoon stared at the dusted youma as her body shook violently. What was she doing? She never signed up to kill monsters. She was scared... That thing had almost sliced her leg off, but luckily she had moved out of the way fast enough for it to only cut her. "I don't want to do this," she whimpered as she hugged her injured extremity tightly.

The masked man had planned on leaving as soon as the girl finished off the monster. But when she had slid to the ground and started shaking he felt the urge to make sure she was alright. He knelt uncertainly by her side and watched as her eyes slowly met his. "Take heart, Sailormoon," he whispered as his hands captured her smaller ones. "You won't be fighting alone, I promise you that."

What was he saying? He hadn't intended to tell her that. He had originally considered just showing up and encouraging her. She had looked so beautiful in the doorway with the light streaming around her... His hormones had kicked in and he found himself wanting to calm her. "Everything will be fine, I'll protect you."

Usagi was a sucker for pretty faces and though she couldn't really see this guy's face his words had worked to calm her down. "Tha... thank you," she whispered meekly as she felt her face starting to flame. It was hard to speak when she could smell his slightly overpowering cologne. It kind of reminded her of something she couldn't quite put a finger on... "I'll do my best," she squeaked out a bit louder this time.

He smiled at this as he brought her gloved hand to his lips and gently kissed it. He'd do his best to fulfill his promise to her but if he ever found his princess he'd have to abandon this fair maiden's side. He pulled away as he cursed himself for being disloyal to his dream maiden and forced a smile. "Until we meet again, Sailormoon," he whispered for her ears alone as he swept from the room with a flourish.

* * *

Another day, another rampaging youma she had to fight. Why were these things always popping up when she wanted to play? It wasn't fair... Sure she had help in the form of other senshi now but none of them trusted her too much yet. The fact that they knew who her parents were had terminated any and all possible friendships from that point on. Her parents were responsible for many wrongs that had been done, and so she was tarred with the same brush. The fruit never falls far from the tree after all.

"Is it down yet?" Usagi demanded as she dodged the thing's muscular arm. Tuxedo Kamen had showed up early in the fight but had been knocked out defending her from a blow that could have killed her. Thankfully he looked like he was breathing alright, something that made Usagi very relieved. Truth was she had a crush of sorts on the hero ever since that first day he had saved her not too long ago.

"Does it look like it's down yet, baka?" snapped a raven-haired warrior as she nimbly dodged a spray of acid. "Kill it already!" though the blonde was sunny and good-natured Rei could never really trust her quite yet. Her parents were the reason her grandfather had lost all rights to his temple. They considered it against the law to worship anyone or anything other than the ruler of the planet. "Fire Soul!" Rei barked as the other girl nearly got flung into a tree. And yet despite the girl's past... She had somewhat of a tiny soft spot somewhere in her heart.

"Ah!" Usagi barely dodged and managed to bite back a scream of pain as her body was sent crashing to the ground courtesy of another blonde. She had escaped getting slapped by the youma but it felt like something had broken someplace in her leg. It was unbelievably painful but she clenched her teeth as she forced herself to her shaky feet. She had to get rid of this youma now. "Moon Tiara Action!" she screamed as loud as she could as she flung her tiara at the hated menace.

Once the youma had been reduced to dust she hobbled over to Tuxedo Kamen who seemed to be waking up. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she felt tears sting her eyes. Her protector had gotten hurt by saving her pathetic life. Nothing had changed since she had taken on this job. She was still very much a failure. Her team mates despised her. They rarely stuck around long enough after a fight to actually chat. "It's my fault you're hurt..."

If the other girl's noticed their leader's predicament they didn't comment on it. Instead they all went their separate ways and back to their ordinary lives. Not even the gentle senshi of ice waited to see if anyone was harmed before she hurried back to her mountain of tests that she needed to accomplish.

He brushed the tears from her eyes as he propped himself up on one elbow. "Don't cry," he whispered as he stared into her mesmerizing eyes. "I promised I'd protect you, remember? Besides, it's just a few cuts... Are you okay? Your foot doesn't look too good..."

She nodded as she decided she didn't need to burden him with her injuries "I'm fine, Tuxedo Kamen-sama, you saved my life... again." She smiled at him and her pain seemed to subside for a few precious moments. "Thank you."

He got to his feet and helped her to hers. He noticed the discoloring of her ankle and the way she seemed to be extra tender with it. Despite his initial concerns he forced himself to not annoy her with his worries. If she didn't want him knowing her full injuries... well he'd live with that. "I'll always be at your side, Sailormoon," he reassured with a warm smile. It was true... Since his search for his princess didn't seem to be leading anywhere would it really be so wrong to fall in love with someone like this heroine who seemed to be only a few years his junior? Before she could reply to his comment he tipped his hat in farewell and left the scene. There was no need for him to stay longer once the danger was passed.

* * *

Usagi's life didn't get any easier when she managed to make her way back home. Her mother was furious. More furious than even the first time she had met Trunks... Or the first time she had brought home a failing grade... even more furious than the time Usagi had been caught sneaking back into the house after a late night youma fight. She had almost gotten scars after that affair. The look in her mother's eyes now... Made her far more afraid than any youma she had ever faced. It made her fear for her life.

"Usagi, where have you been?" Ikuko demanded as she clearly saw the state her eldest child was in. The girl could barely walk and her ankle was the size of a grapefruit! Obviously something had happened. Something that had taken place during one of the frequent monster attacks when her daughter just 'happened' to have to leave the house in a rush. Ikuko was no fool but she needed proof first.

"Out..." Usagi swallowed at the harsh glare she was receiving as her mind raced for some plausible excuse. "I was studying at Ami-chan's," she blurted and almost slapped herself. Her mother knew perfectly well that the young genius wasn't fond of Usagi.

Ikuko's eyes narrowed even more at this admission. And to top it off her daughter was going to lie to her? This didn't please her one bit. The girl had gone too far, she needed something far more severe than Ikuko herself could do. Kenji would have to be consulted for her punishment this time around. They'd break every bone in the girl's body if they had to and force her to stay home.

"I... I wasn't doing anything bad, mama!" Usagi pleaded as she saw that familiar gleam flicker in her mother's eyes. "I promise I wasn't...." an idea tickled the back of her mind and she swallowed nervously as she leaned closer. "Actually I was out on a date, but don't tell daddy, okay?"

The fire almost instantly vanished from Ikuko's eyes. Her baby out on a date! It was almost too good to be true! "Really?" she inquired her lips twitching before a thought hit her. "You're not going out with Trunks-sama, are you? You know that you're forbidden to be anywhere near that boy."

Usagi swallowed as she shook her head. She needed a name and she needed it fast. Her mother wouldn't believe that she was going out with Umino, though she did want to straddle the boy for blurting out that they had a test and causing her trouble awhile back. But who else could she use? "His name is Chiba Mamoru," she spat as the name of her greatest rival came to mind. Sure the guy was a jerk but his name would keep her out of serious trouble.

"Chiba Mamoru?" Ikuko filed the name away in her photographic memory. She'd be sure to check the background of the mystery man thoroughly. "You'll have to invite him to dinner sometime, sweetie," she encouraged with a rare heart-felt smile. True she occasionally felt bad for treating Usagi like she did but the girl really earned it most of the time... "But what happened to your leg?"

It was time to mix some truth with the fiction she was weaving. It was her only chance of getting out of this. "Mamoru-san... I mean Mamoru-kun," she quickly amended as she saw that infamous narrowing of her mother's eyes, "he pushed me out of the way of that monster in the park today." Usagi was smart enough not to call the thing a youma in front of her mother. "My leg crumpled beneath me and he would have brought me home but he was knocked into a tree and the Sailor Senshi told me to run away."

This seemed to be enough for Ikuko because she nodded in complete understanding. "Those evil girls always in the way of Vegeta-sama... Of course they would block you from your boyfriend darling. You can go out after supper to check on him to make sure he made it home safe and sound if you want. And if you hear anything, anything at all about those terrible girls you'll tell me and your papa about it, right?" oh, if only Ikuko could get her hands on those trouble makers. Imagine what Vegeta-sama would reward her with if she accomplished that feat... True they were attacking monsters and the like but there were rumors abounding that the girls had their sights set on Vegeta himself once they finished their current enemy. As if a bunch of teenagers could stop Vegeta-sama...

Ikuko almost giggled at the thought and noticed her daughter watching her. "Oh! Usagi-chan, you should go get that looked at by a doctor right away. You're lucky that nice boyfriend of yours was there to protect you. You could have been killed so be more careful. And don't forget to invite him for tomorrow's dinner, honey."

Usagi winced. How was she going to convince Mamoru to go along with such a plan? They had been fierce enemies ever since she had first met him when she was eight. Why would he do anything for her gain? But maybe she'd get enough pity over her ankle for him to agree... And it was worth a try. She was fairly certain if she came home without Mamoru in tow the next day that she'd only end up in trouble. Especially since she was getting the sneaking suspicion her mother was starting to figure out the connection between her and the Sailor Senshi. She had to be more careful. Who knew how far the woman would go to please her Vegeta-sama?

* * *

"Jeeze, odango atama, I knew you were clumsy but how'd you manage that?" Mamoru leaned on the school's fence as he watched his schoolmate hobble her way down the lane. Her injury looked a lot like someone else's... "You try to chew gum and walk at the same time again?"

Her first instinct was to take her temporary crutch and attempt to smack him with it, but she somehow remembered her mission before she got the chance. "Very funny, Mamoru-kun," she sniffed in disdain. "Actually... I need your help."

Mamoru lifted an eyebrow and turned his attention away from her ankle. Why did Usagi have the same exact injury as Sailormoon did? It didn't make sense... Usagi was younger than the heroine, by far. "You need my help?" he questioned a superior smirk lifting his lips. He couldn't help himself. When the blonde was involved he just had to tease her. No matter how many threats of bodily harm he got from the pampered prince. "It's going to cost you, odango atama."

She scowled at him as her patience was stretched to his limit. She had to do this... She had no other choice. "Will you come to my house for dinner tonight?" she all but whispered not having the courage to speak louder. She'd have to see his reaction to the first request before she brought up the second. She started to hobble closer to him when her crutch gave out beneath her as it lost its hold on a loose piece of stone and she went sliding to the ground. She was well prepared for the pain she was positive that was to follow.

Surprisingly the pain wasn't as nearly bad as she believed. And she could smell the most delicious scent, at least to her anyway, it proved that her precious Tuxedo Kamen had rescued her once again... but wait. Tuxedo Kamen wasn't here... Puzzled blue eyes gradually opened and she blinked at a suddenly serious Mamoru in confusion. "Why do you wear the same perfume as Tuxedo Kamen?" she questioned without thinking first.

Her words clinched the idea in his mind and he held the startled girl close to him. "Usagi... you're Sailormoon..." he seemed to realize what she said and he frowned at her. "And that's cologne, odango atama, not perfume." So the blonde angel that fought so bravely despite her fear was really someone he had known most of his life?

Usagi turned crimson at the implications of his words and stared at Mamoru confused. "There's no way you can be him!" she denied as she pushed at his chest and tried to keep him away. "You're not nearly romantic enough and he's saved me countless times... but wait... how do you know I'm Sailormoon?"

Mamoru ignored her earlier barbs and pointed to her ankle. "Because I wasn't awake enough to stop you from getting hurt... I'm sorry, Usagi-chan.... You were saying something about dinner at your parent's tonight?" how could the clumsy girl he had teased all this time been the young woman that had slowly and steadily stolen his heart?

* * *

Luna wasn't pleased. Just what was her charge doing fraternizing with someone that could very well be an enemy? "Explain it again, Usagi-chan," she demanded her scarlet eyes narrowed in irritation. "Please explain to me why you have Tuxedo Kamen here when you know he's searching for the Ginzuishou like we are. He could be an enemy. He wasn't around to stop you from hurting your ankle, now was he?"

Usagi was sprawled out on her bed idly flicking through a magazine and attempting to ignore the ranting cat. If the feline didn't quiet it down they were going to be discovered! Usually the quickest way to make the cat give up was to ignore her but Luna seemed on a rampage tonight. "Mamoru-kun isn't our enemy... In fact..." she flushed and swallowed her embarrassment as she looked the cat in the eyes. "He's my new boyfriend."

Luna sputtered for a full minute as she could feel her body starting to shake with outrage. This girl was honestly going to forgive Tuxedo Kamen everything just because she knew his Earth identity? That didn't prove anything! She had never met someone so selfish and short-sighted! "Usagi-chan!" she snapped not caring who heard her now. "Are you telling me you're choosing Tuxedo Kamen over your fellow senshi and your duties?"

Usagi winced at the reminder. "Luna... everyone hates me... not one of them checked to see if I was alright after the battle. They hate me for who my parents are and they hate me for forcing them to be senshi!" tears sparkled in her eyes but she wiped them away with her hand. She couldn't blame the girls. They had never asked to be warriors that risked their lives for people who never cared. They hadn't signed up to be the newest targets of Vegeta-sama's wrath. "Be quiet Luna... if mom hears you she'll go ballistic. She hates the senshi more than anything... Maybe that's why she hates me."

* * *

Trunks stared stubbornly and fixedly at the hour hand of the clock. It was just now nearing the time that Usagi had set to meet him. But he had no doubt she'd be at least another hour late... as usual. But he was used to it. It was part of her charm after all. Not everyone could manage to be two to three hours late for every appointment they set. But it didn't stop it from making him yearn for her company. It had been awhile since they had talked. She had been busy with something or other lately and hadn't been able to see him for weeks. It unnerved him.

Trunks closed his eyes to keep his mind off the slow clock and tried to visualize time racing. He'd wait however long it took for Usagi to make it. He just hoped this wasn't going to be like the time she kept him waiting for close to four hours.

"Trunks-sama!" his eyes snapped open and he smiled as he saw the blonde fairly hop into the room. Why was she wearing a cast? "Trunks-sama, I've got great news!" she was fairly squealing as she collapsed in a chair beside him and grinned. Usagi wasn't a patient person so she merely giggled as the boy stared at her puzzled. "I've got a boyfriend!"

Trunks felt his world collapse around him as her words echoed throughout his head. "A boyfriend?" he managed to whisper through the shock. He hadn't even known she was interested in anyone... "Who is it?" if she noticed the edge in his voice she ignored it.

"Actually..." Usagi felt her cheeks flame and glanced away. She had been so excited to share her news she forgot just how she was going to explain the situation to Trunks. "You remember, Mamoru Chiba, right?" at his cautious nod she felt her whole body blush. "That's him... we're going on our first date tonight." She glanced at her watch and yelped. "I'm late! Gomen, Trunks-sama but I have to go! Tell Shingo-kun I'm sorry that I couldn't make it, ne?" she pleaded as she ran as best as she could out of the house and towards her home.

Trunks stared after her fading silhouette as he let his head slump. Usagi had a boyfriend? He had always considered himself her protector... even if he was powerless to keep her safe from her parents. But... how could she have a boyfriend when he had only just realized how he felt about her? "Usagi..."

* * *

The battle was a fierce one. The senshi were all injured except their leader who had arrived late. "I'm so sorry, minna!" she whispered as she saw their injuries. But as usual they ignored her as they focused instead on the menace that had killed several people already. They had arrived late and the energy drain on the citizens had been phenomenal. Sailormoon straightened and threw her tiara with all of her might at the vindictive creature. "Moon Tiara ACTION!"

The youma easily dodged the attack and turned spraying a stream of fire. The girl would have been turned crispy if it hadn't been for the heavy weight of Tuxedo Kamen throwing himself into her and knocking them both out of the way. "It's not weak enough, be careful!"

The eighteen year old blushed but nodded. Despite her looks she still felt as if she was her normal sixteen year old self so any comment from the one she had given her heart to would make her turn colors. She barely dodged a stray blow from the tentacles of the youma and glanced cautiously around the area. Most had fled the scene of wreckage. "Don't worry, minna," she encouraged as she plucked her tiara off her forehead and waited for someone to attack the creature. "We'll get through this!"

Jupiter suppressed the urge to snort. She like the others still didn't completely trust Usagi after two years of fighting alongside her. They were still being stalked by Vegeta's watchdogs and if they didn't finish this battle quickly they'd risk a fight to the death with innocents brainwashed into attacking them. "Watch out, Sailormoon!" she cautioned as another spray of fire was unleashed. She hated being a senshi. Ever since she had found out this identity she had been forced to fight and not all of their battles ended with them successfully winning. "We don't have much time left... if we can't kill it soon we have to retreat!"

Mercury's eyes were shadowed as she analyzed the youma. She too had her differences with Usagi. Because of the girl's parents her own Mother had been recruited to Palace staff when she had been very little. At first she had thought of her as a doctor and she somewhat must have kept that position, but the true job of her mother was far more humiliating than that. Ami hated the Palace and everyone that was connected to it no matter how distant. "Its weak spot is revealed when it opens its mouth. It stops for a second. Try attacking at that point, Sailormoon."

With a nod the blonde positioned herself. As expected the youma started to open its mouth to unleash yet another barrage of fire. "Got you..." Sailormoon readied her weapon and aimed carefully. "Moon Tiara ACTION!"

"Watch out!" Tuxedo Kamen ran to his love's side but both he and she were hit by the youma's dying attack and thrown back first into a nearby store. As they broke the glass and were thrown harshly into countless shelves they both lost consciousness and their transformations.

Venus glanced at the path her leader her flown and winced. Unlike the others she actually wanted to be friends with the girl... She had seen firsthand what her family was capable of and felt sorry for her. Besides Usagi hadn't betrayed them once since they had picked up the senshi mantle. Why would she start now? "Should we go after them?" she questioned as she noticed the others watching the youma turn into nothing more but a pile of cinders.

"They'll be fine," Mars informed. "We can't stay here much longer or..." her words died off as she felt her fists clenching. Truth be told she'd rather face a hundred innocents then him. "Vegeta," she growled as she prepared to summon her flame.

The other senshi were as easily distracted and as they all turned their attention to the tyrannical warrior they never noticed the swarm of humanity descend on them until it was too late. No one wanted to kill the misguided people in order to escape Vegeta's net. They had no choice to surrender and be led to the Palace.

* * *

Luna paced from one end of the room to the other as she spared a cautious glance towards the door. The other senshi were gone... What was going to happen to the world? Without the senshi who was going to stop the youma from taking over? She sighed and lightly padded over to the foot of Usagi's bed before leaping and resuming her pacing. "What are we going to do, Usagi-chan?" she sighed and turned her attention to the ashy gray sky.

"I knew it..." Ikuko grabbed the shocked cat up by the scruff of her neck. "I knew she was lying to me... And you," her eyes narrowed and she roughly shook the cat who yowled in protest. "I'm not going to let you put my baby in any more danger or trouble. We're having a talk, cat."

Luna realized she had been found out and cautiously nodded. She didn't trust these people. They weren't home often but when they were they seemed to delight in tormenting her charge. "I think we do need one," she agreed.

Ikuko didn't let the animal down until she was in the front room where Kenji was relaxing. "Anata, you remember when I told you that Usagi-chan was that accursed Sailormoon?" at his nod she raised the cat to eye level. "This is the animal responsible for it."

Kenji set the book he was reading down as he eyed the creature that had obstructed his carefully laid plans. "Why are you in this house and why are you egging Usagi on to put herself in such dangerous situations?" he knew the animal could talk from his prior conversations with Ikuko. Several times they had heard another voice in Usagi's room but had given the brat the benefit of the doubt.

Luna frowned in aggravation. "Dangerous situations?" she echoed her voice filled with anger. "What I've put Usagi-chan through doesn't compare to what you monsters do to her. She might not be as gifted as Shingo-kun but she really tries hard on her tests and you just ignore her. If you knew all the time she spent studying with Tru..." Luna trailed off as she realized she had almost let one of Usagi's secrets slip. "She was studying with a friend of hers from school constantly and neither of you care about the effort she puts into it. You should be ashamed of yourselves."

"Is that so?" Kenji snarled at the cat that dangled from his wife's hand. "We care about Usagi more so than you do. She's our daughter we only want what's best for her. How will she ever manage to get a position with Vegeta-sama if she's so stupid? We're merely helping her focus. You said yourself that she's been studying now. Doesn't that prove our methods work? Besides, she's our daughter and how we punish her is none of your business."

Ikuko set the animal down and closed the doors and windows. If she noticed Shingo in the shadows of the kitchen she didn't comment as she turned her attention back to Luna. "Besides, Usagi-chan is a fool for wanting to defy Vegeta-sama. That man has done nothing but good for this family. If she doesn't straighten up we'll have to turn her in. We could use that reward you know."

"Reward?" Luna felt the hair on her back rising in rage. "You're already rich! You've taken from everyone else and all of Usagi's fellow teammates hate her because of you! You have no idea how often that girl has cried herself to sleep! Besides all Usagi-chan is trying to do is save the world from the Dark Kingdom. The senshi aren't going to attack your leader."

Kenji chuckled. "We aren't stupid... Besides why must Usagi fight? Why can't these other _warriors_ of yours do the job themselves? They don't need Usagi's help." He frowned as the feline started to bristle. "Don't give me some spill about her being the _chosen_ one either. That girl can barely manage to squeak through school let alone be some brave warrior."

"She's not a brave warrior," Luna softly agreed as her eyes softened. "But she fights as hard as she can no matter what the consequences to protect her friends and family. The senshi aren't out to fight or destroy Vegeta. Their mission is only to defeat the Dark Kingdom. Only the senshi can do it, no one else and Usagi-chan is one of those senshi."

Kenji snorted. "The senshi are a bunch of teenage girls flinging colorful party tricks around. If the world is in danger Vegeta-sama can handle it himself. Frankly the senshi aren't needed and Usagi isn't going to be Sailormoon anymore. You're lying aren't you? The senshi are really your renegade band you've formed to rebel against Vegeta-sama. It won't work you know... he's more powerful than anything we've seen before. That's why he's the God of this planet. He saved it when everything around us was turning to ash."

"He didn't save it..." Luna interrupted her eyes darkening in outrage. "It was his kind that did this... But you've already forgotten that in your insistence in serving him blindly. He's only using this world and using you and your family. Don't you get it? We're fighting to save the world... Usagi-chan was chosen to be Sailormoon!"

"Who chose her?" Ikuko had been listening up to this point but felt it was time to intervene. "What great force chose my baby girl to be a fighter? Was it a cosmic joke? Your little team would have probably been better off without her on it in the first place. But it's too late for that now, isn't it? Vegeta-sama plans a public execution of your rebels at the end of the month. Maybe you should have chosen someone else to be your _chosen one_. Usagi-chan isn't the one you needed."

"I didn't choose her," Luna retorted. "I didn't wave some magical wand or pick a random girl off the street. The warrior was reincarnated as your daughter. She needs to fight and find the moon princess so we can protect her. Why can't you see that? Usagi-chan would be better off without you... all you've done is torment her and punish her for things she has no control over. Why do you hate her?" this question was directed at Ikuko who held a hand over her heart at the slight.

"Hate her?" her voice echoed in the spacious room. "Usagi was a dream come true to me. She's my baby girl. I don't hate her, cat. I hate you," she added as her usually soft face hardened. "I hate you for turning her into a rule breaking idiot who'd rather disobey her parents and sneak out of the house to save people that have no connection to her. I hate you for causing her to lie to us endlessly about every bruise she acquires or every bone that gets broke. Do you think we're fools? We've seen what's happened to her since you came around."

"And you didn't mistreat her before that?" Luna snapped. "I don't believe that. The first day I met Usagi she was covered in marks and bruises. You don't deserve her. Neither of you do," she whispered as she turned to go. She couldn't handle anymore conversation with these two lunatics. She had thought the Tsukinos were unnecessarily cruel to Usagi but she hadn't thought that their perceptions would be that warped. "We're finished here."

"Yes," we are finished." Kenji commented as he picked up the startled animal. She never saw it coming and with one quick wrench of the hands the intelligent life that blazed in the ruby eyes was extinguished. Kenji dropped the carcass on the table, "I bet that filthy thing had fleas... I'm going to go wash up before Usagi gets here. It's time we have a talk with her and give her the choices. I won't have someone that defies Vegeta-sama living in this house. Not after everything that man has done for us."

Shingo watched from the shadows and shook. Forgotten memories came to mind and he prayed his sister wouldn't return from school. If their parents could kill an animal with intelligence what would stop them from killing Usagi herself? He closed his eyes as his body shook and he retreated to his room to be on the lookout for when Usagi would come back. How was she going to take it when she found out?

* * *

Usagi slumped in the slick black leather seat of the car as she glanced nervously at her boyfriend. "Mamo-chan," she whimpered as her hand sought his. What were they going to do? Their fellow companions and somewhat friends had been captured by Vegeta and labeled as traitors. All were due to be put to death and he had even released bounties on the heads of her and her Mamo-chan's other identities "We can't let them just die..." they had been lucky to be knocked out of the way before the others had been kidnapped.

Mamoru tried to force a smile but it never stayed. She was too naive for her own good sometimes. "Usako, we can't do anything else for them... What good will it do if we just get caught ourselves? They sacrificed their selves so we would make it, Usako." He knew that wasn't entirely true... but until the Dark Kingdom and its leader were taken down they couldn't risk throwing their lives away to help the others. It was suicidal and the quickest way to fail their mission.

She frowned at this reminder and stared out the window for a few long moments. Tears slipped down her cheeks and she made no move to wipe them away. "Mamo-chan, they're my friends... They'll be killed if I don't do anything. I have to save them even if it means going against Vegeta-sama." She didn't care if they didn't completely trust her. She was going to prove that they mattered to her. She hadn't chosen to be born to her parents. She wanted them all to know that she was on their side. "They're going to think I'm behind this... I don't care if I'm caught... I really care about them, Mamo-chan!"

Mamoru sighed and let his head fall back against the seat. He couldn't let her do this. It was suicide! "Vegeta-sama would kill you as soon as you set foot on palace property, Usako. We have bounties on our heads, we can't henshin... Anyway, you better go in before your father tries to shoot me with a shotgun again. I'll try to think of something to free them, just focus on behaving, okay?"

Usagi didn't respond as she left the car. How could Mamoru just betray their friends like that? So what if it would kill them, she owed it to them to at least try. She opened the door to her house and flinched as she saw her family sitting in the living room with the lights all off except for a single candle. Something was wrong.

"Usagi-chan, come in here a moment," Ikuko glanced up as her daughter entered the room and motioned for her to take a seat. "We need to talk to you about your _activities_." Her eyes narrowed slightly as she glared at her daughter. She wasn't going to lose her because the girl was nothing more than a delinquent. She refused to believe that her baby would pick that... that... 'Job' over her own mother. Usagi just needed to understand what was at stake here.

Kenji cleared his throat and Shingo escaped from the room. He knew what it was all about. He didn't want to see it happen. He cared about his sister too much to want to see her torn apart by their parents' words. He had found out her secret first when the family had walked in on a talking black cat... The same animal that was now dead by Kenji's own hand. Shingo was horrified that his father would try something similar to Usagi if she didn't give up what was requested of her. Would his father really kill his own daughter? The thought horrified him as he remembered the brutal way they had dispatched of Luna.

Usagi took the offered seat but couldn't meet her parents' eyes. What was going on? What was that dark thing on the table? It kind of looked like a rug... Her eyes widened slightly as she shifted in her seat and got a better view. Rugs didn't have legs and a tail. "Luna?" she whispered horrified as she reached out to the animal.

Kenji reacted quickly and grabbed her hand before she made contact. "Usagi, we're giving you a choice. Quit this foolish _senshi _business and stay home and be a good girl. Your place is at home and taking care of the royal family. You know how keyed up Vegeta-sama is with training and preparing."

"Or?" Usagi demanded softly. She had been fighting since she was twelve; she knew well just what kind of demons were just out of sight. She couldn't allow such monsters to continue attacking her people. "I can't just turn my back on everyone, daddy," she tried to reason.

Kenji's eyes narrowed and he reached out to the dark bundle on the table. With one hand he picked the animal up by the scruff of its neck and tossed it at a startled Usagi. "You're either part of this family or you're a traitor," he seethed. "If you choose to continue defying Vegeta-sama you'll end up like that animal of yours. If you're not going to quit than leave here before I turn you in to get the reward. We could use the bounty that's on your head."

Usagi was stunned. She had a bout of dry heaves but managed not to get sick in front of them. She couldn't believe it. "Luna?" she whispered in dread as she gently lifted the animal's neck. She was so limp and cold... Her neck had been broken and her eyes still stared blankly up. Usagi couldn't stop the tears that started to fall. "Luna!" Gently she set the animal down at her side before turning to her waiting father. "How could you do this?" she demanded barely able to speak as she sobbed. "I can't let people die! How can you choose the person who is destroying and using our planet for his own purposes instead of me?" She glanced at her mother and felt another rush of tears as she noticed the glare she was receiving. It was true... both had fallen under Vegeta's control so easily.

Ikuko wasn't pleased. "Usagi, be reasonable," she demanded her sharp eyes narrowing as she saw her daughter grabbing the carcass of the troublemaker. "We're your parents and we know what's best for you. Do you know how many times we had to see you come home bruised and battered? We knew something was going on, you couldn't hide it forever. What that cat was asking of you was wrong. You're a normal teenage girl. If you become that Sailormoon you're only going to be caught by Vegeta-sama and executed in front of everyone. I don't want to see that, your father doesn't want to see that."

"Wasn't there another way we could have had this conversation without violence!" Usagi demanded as she cradled Luna's still body close to her own. What kind of parents did she have! "Luna didn't do anything to you!"

Kenji snorted, "She took away our baby and put her life on the line daily. Besides we tried to reason with that cat but she didn't care one whit about your life. All she wanted to do was spout nonsense that you were some 'chosen one' and had to fight some Kingdom or other. She just wouldn't listen so we shut her up," he glanced at his frozen daughter and smirked. "Now, Usagi-chan, be a good girl and just come home. You don't need to be that weirdo any longer; just a normal teenage girl."

Usagi slowly backed out of the door as she shook her head. "I'll never forgive you," she whispered to the two her eyes filled with hurt and rage. "Never!" she screamed before turning and running as fast as her legs could take her. She knew her parents had a warped sense of loyalty to the royal family due to their station but she would have never imagined it extended to the length that they'd betray her over it! She heard her mother's cries for her to come back but she ignored them as she cradled her bundle closer. There was only one person she could talk to now. "Trunks-sama!" fortunately for her the Prince never seemed to be far away when she really needed him. She didn't question it as she ran blindly to him.

He turned and barely caught the girl that barreled into him. Her eyes were red-rimmed and she was holding a furry 'something' in her arms. "Usagi-chan.... Are you okay? What happened?" he glanced around to see who was watching and tugged the girl into an alleyway. "What's going on, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi sniffed and spilled out as much of the story that she could. Trunks didn't know she was Sailormoon after all. "And that's what happened... Because I wouldn't agree to give up this _job_ they practically disowned me and killed Luna!" she hugged the cold body and buried her face into the stiffening fur. "Trunks-sama, what am I going to do? I can't live on the streets... Maybe I should see if Mamo-chan will let me stay with him until I can find a place..."

Trunks scowled. He wasn't particularly fond of 'Mamo-chan.' Ever since Usagi had started dating him when she was twelve she had followed the man around like some sort of lost puppy. She hadn't even given Trunks a plausible explanation of why she was suddenly head over heels for the guy! It was irritating... But Usagi's story, and the animal she had in her hands... They brought to mind a subject he had wanted to talk to her about. "Usagi-chan..." he watched as those watery eyes focused on him. "Your job... You're Sailormoon, aren't you? I remember her screaming for 'Luna' in one of her battles near the palace. Besides, you look a lot like her, you know."

Unlike the anger and hatred her family had displayed Trunks seemed forgiving and helpful. With a muffled wail the tired bunny switched her precious cargo from one hand to another before hugging Trunks tightly and sobbing the rest of her story out. And if he wanted to turn her in after her confession... she'd gladly follow him to his father's side if that's what he wished. He was the only one she truly counted on besides her Mamo-chan. She never noticed the arm that slipped around her shoulders and held her tighter as she spilled her tale.

* * *

**Prologue C: Gohan**

Gohan cried endlessly for weeks after he awoke only to find Taurus watching him. After the other could take it no longer and broke down and told him every single detail about his father's death the boy had snapped. Something inside him broke as his most loved figure simply vanished from his mind.

Taurus didn't mind the runt had forgotten where he had come from. It would make things easier as he trained him. Gohan was nothing more than clay to be molded into the proper shape. All the things that Goku had tried to instill into his son were washed away ready to be replaced with new lessons and experiences. It was something Taurus was more than willing to do to have the perfect warrior.

* * *

A six year old Gohan followed his father through a sea of alien corpses as they hunted the last of the planet's inhabitants down. Gohan himself hadn't killed anyone yet but Taurus was convinced that it was time for him to deliver his first blow.

Gohan froze as he heard a sound from the ground and turned his attention to it. "Look... this one's not dead yet, Otousan." He used the tip of his boot to nudge the dying creature and stared at it in curiosity as foam started to bubble from its mouth. "My mistake... I guess it was just behind the others..." he stayed and watched the rest of the dying throes until the figure was as still as the rest scattered across the planet.

"Here we are, Gohan," Taurus announced as he wrenched a heavy rock away from an old cave's entrance. "I can smell the last of them through here. Are you ready to make your first kill?"

Gohan swallowed nervously as he clenched his fists that were starting to reek of sweat. He was nervous but at least his first time would be with such weak creatures. The whole race was about as dangerous as a fuzz ball. The planet had been obsessed with the idea that everything could be talked out. Or at least they had been until Taurus wiped out their first three attempts at delegations. They had smartened up then and the whole planet had taken to hiding.

"Ah," Taurus whispered as he saw a child near Gohan's age shivering against the wall, desperately trying to blend in and not be seen. "Here we go..." he picked the startled creature up by the back of its furry neck and watched as it struggled in his grasp. Such pathetic animals deserved to be terminated. "Kill this one, Gohan. I'll go take care of the rest."

"Hai," Gohan responded as he studied his frightened adversary. Despite all the training he had gone through it still felt wrong to kill an innocent. It was like something inside of him was screaming at him to let the creature go and ignore his father's orders. But Gohan was stronger than that. With a deep breath he prepared his power and attacked viciously.

If Gohan had been older and had known more powerful energy attacks it wouldn't have lasted as long. As it was by the time Taurus returned from eradicating the rest of the race he saw Gohan standing over a bleeding creature that was squealing for mercy. He paused for a second and his eyes narrowed as he saw the hesitation in the boy's eyes. With a flash of his hand it was all over as he destroyed the remains of the child and let the edge of the attack strike Gohan in full. "Next time be finished by the time I am, boy," he sneered as he picked the youth up and traveled back to his ship.

* * *

By the time Gohan was twelve he had been given the task to destroy an entire planet by himself while Taurus took on the more ferocious enemies. Due to his fierce training he had no trouble at all killing every man, woman, and child that resided on its barren surface. In fact that was the first time Gohan started to really see the different between him and these other races. Creatures he had once felt sorry for he soon came to realize deserved to die.

It was on this planet that the absolute power that was given to him started to seep into his mind and corrupt it. It was here he started down the path that would ultimately turn him into the vicious creature that Taurus himself was. Here was where his true evil potential started to shine through.

For you see the creatures on the planet were all very weak and this was because of one simple reason; the whole race was nothing but females. Or at least that's how it seemed to Gohan. This time around the creatures looked human, if it weren't for the fairy-like wings that sprouted out of their backs. On the entire planet there were only a handful of males and they looked dramatically different from the females. It was like two completely difference races instead of one.

Gohan strolled through the primitive villages and what looked to be some sort of small palace. Upon entering he noticed one of the aliens garbed in royal blue hues and being waited on by those around her. He had found his first target. They had tried to talk to him but their language skills weren't advanced enough for him to care. He stopped in front of the queen and with a superior smirk he mock bowed.

As the creatures fluttered around him and gradually eased into comfort his hand lashed out and captured one of the giant wings on the ruler. Without waiting to see the others' reactions he pulled and couldn't help but laugh as the wing tore from her body and she writhed in agony.

As hazy golden eyes focused on her tormentor, red hued lips opened to beg for mercy, she never realized what a mistake she had made. She had caught Gohan's attention and his ministrations of pain halted as an odd feeling started to wash over him. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it. He had an inkling of what was happening to him. He had seen it happen to his father a few months earlier. Taurus would kill all the males and if the females of the race were attractive enough he allowed them to live as long as they provided him entertainment. Gohan had been disgusted with such actions but as he stared at the windswept hair framing the delicate face he wondered if a little experiment was in order.

The queen shook as the alien pulled her close. What was he going to do to her? He didn't speak their language and she knew that she was injured badly. She had heard horror stories of other races tearing off the wings of flying insects but she had never thought someone would try to tear her wings off!

Gohan chuckled as his grip on the slim wrist tightened. He pulled the startled woman close to him and forced a kiss on her. It was his first kiss so he wasn't very experienced, but he was eager to try some of the things he had seen his father do. It was exciting to see the hurt and pain flash in his victim's eyes. What was left of his conscious had been eaten away and finally shoved to the deepest depths of his mind. He knew the other creatures around him wouldn't be shocked forever so he smirked against the queen's lips as he fired a ki blast through her stomach instantly killing her. As the gathered women squealed in terror and scattered like a pack of ants he laughed and went after them.

* * *

The insect like creature dropped to its knees with its claws clasped together. "Mercy!" it pleaded as it tried to withdraw its broken and bleeding leg. "Please... no more..." but his tormentor only laughed and grabbed his other leg. As he heard the snap and felt the pain he howled and tried to crawl away. He was the last of his race. He had watched his family mercilessly slaughtered in front of him and now he was nothing more than a rat escaping from a cat. He was the only one left and this animal was going to kill him too, he could see it in the eyes.

"Mercy?" the eighteen year old Gohan slowly echoed as his lips curved in a smirk. "Why should such a weak race deserve to live? I killed your children by merely stepping on them. You're no more than an insect. You'll get no mercy from me." He grabbed two of the four arms and laughed as he wrenched them from the wailing figure. He had grown bored. There were no women or anything close to his taste in them on this planet. Only insects, so he was taking his pent up sexual frustration out on the last of the mantis like creatures. That was three planets in a row that weren't suitable for his needs! Gohan was getting even more frustrated thinking about it. As the creature pleaded and shook Gohan used one hand to wrench its head off and threw it to the ground as his foot came down and stomped out what little life was left. He hated insects.

"Gohan!" Taurus was proud of his adopted son. The boy had become everything he had wanted him to be. He would shiver uncontrollably when he thought what the other useless sayian would have turned the brat into. Gohan had never failed him when destroying the inhabitants of a planet. Though more than once Taurus found some of the local female population in Gohan's room a few days after the rest of the race was killed. But it didn't bother them because no matter what breed they were none of the women kept Gohan's attention for long and they were all slaughtered in the end.

"What is it?" Gohan snapped as he turned around. He didn't listen to everything his father said anymore. He was starting to think for himself. He still obeyed orders but he hated being disturbed in the middle of a kill. No one had the right to stop the euphoria that flowed through him after such a feat. "It's all taken care of. They're all dead."

"Good," Taurus nodded as he studied Gohan carefully. "How would you like to take a trip? I'm not talking about another planet that needs wiped clean, I'm talking about you joining Vegeta-sama on Earth and helping him get rid of Frieiza so our kind can take over everything."

"Earth?" Gohan frowned the planet's name seemed to mean something to him. But of course it could just be because he knew their prince was on it. "You're not going?" he wiped away the blood and guts from his shoes as he studied his father carefully. There was something the other man wasn't telling him... and like a light bulb turning on in his mind he realized it. "You're scared of Frieza, aren't you?" he laughed and dodged the fist that lashed out at him. "Well don't worry, Father. Your big brave son will go help Vegeta-sama and kill Frieza. It might even be fun."

Taurus reigned in his rage as he scowled at the kid. To think the brat would actually accuse him of being afraid. "You leave today, and I'll be joining you shortly. There are still a few other problems I need to take care of first. After I finish with them I'll meet you at Earth. You need to go now though in case Freiza senses what we're doing and makes a move early."

Gohan had been on many missions throughout his life. Missions that had changed him in so many ways, but Taurus had never been far away. It would be the first time he would be that far separated from the one that had raised him. Despite his usual snide attitude when it came to the other, he was hesitant to just jump into the ship and fly away. He hated how weak he felt but nothing seemed to override it. "You'll be okay while I'm gone, old man?" he questioned his smirk not nearly as arrogant as it usually was. "I won't be able to come home and save you, ya know."

A menacing scowl crept onto Taurus's lips as he saw the concern in the boy's eyes. He had thought such petty emotions were gone and buried. The runt was too dependent on him. "Just do whatever Vegeta-sama commands," he spat as he tilted his head towards one of the ships they had stolen from a recent raid. "Take that one. The coordinates are already programmed into it. "Don't screw up," he added as Gohan obeyed and ducked into the ship.

Taurus watched as the heavy metal door closed and the craft started to shake as it prepared to launch. Now he'd have all the time in the world that he needed to train. The battle that would start soon wasn't a simple affair. He wasn't about to let the last member of the royal family die by the hands of some space lizard. And if Gohan failed in his mission to protect Vegeta-sama... well Taurus would kill the spoiled brat himself. He leaned back as the ship blazed off with Gohan inside of it. He kept his eyes trained on the metal craft until it became nothing more than a speck in the sky. That was enough dawdling; it was time to train for the fight ahead.


	2. Chapter One

_Author Notes: This would have been out awhile ago but due to a series of misfortunes, it kept getting delayed. Anyway, it's being updated now due to the whole fiasco of misunderstandings that kept elevating due to a friend's story. So in short… this is actually being updated for Jay Ficlover. Thanks for the inspiration, Jay. And one last thank you to Tenshi no Nozomi for editing this for me. I tend to have a lot of grammar issues and she's been a real saint in dealing with my stubborn self. So thank you. One last note, I'm going to reply to the last chapter's reviewers at the end of the story rather than the beginning from now on. Enjoy, and feel free to review whether you like it or not._

**Chapter One:**

Beryl sat in her throne and eyed the kneeling kings for a long moment. "Explain to me why that even with you four working together we're still lacking the power needed to free Metallia." Her eyes scanned the men and stopped on the blonde. "Jadeite, you've been in charge of destroying the senshi. What's your progress?"

Jadeite kept a fist pressed to his heart as he kept his eyes averted from his liege. "All but the leader and Tuxedo Kamen have been captured by the supposed ruler of Earth. The other two are useless without the others. The death of the captives has been scheduled and will be carried out soon. Without them, the other two will fall by my hands."

Beryl narrowed her eyes at the report. "This is your last chance, Jadeite. I've been lenient since you've managed to supply us with some energy, but if you fail in killing these final two pests, you know what will happen to you." At Jadeite's solemn nod, she turned her attention on the next in line. "Nephrite, report."

"So far we have five of the seven known nijioushi. Of the warriors only Veena is left; the rest the senshi managed to destroy. Tuxedo Kamen has one of the crystals, and Sailormoon has the other. I'm sure that once Jadeite has finished them off that the remaining nijioushi will be recovered and the Ginzuishou will be ours."

"Forgive me for interrupting, Beryl-sama" Zoicite glared at his fellow king as he bowed. "But I think Nephrite has failed for far too long in his search for the Ginzuishou. He's already managed to lose six of our most valued allies and delayed our plans."

"And do you have another solution, Zoicite?" Beryl's expression strongly reminded the men of a frog that was waiting for a fly to land beside it. "Well?"

Zoicite glanced nervously at Kunzite before nodding. "Indeed I do, Beryl-sama. I won't even put Veena in danger with my plans. Instead of waiting for the nijioushi to fall into our hands, I'll take the fight to our enemy and get what is ours by force. With all of the nijioushi in our grasp, the Ginzuishou will appear."

"And you know the identities of our enemy?" Beryl smiled. She wanted all of the senshi crumbled to dust beneath her feet–including that annoying leader of theirs. "Nephrite, continue your studies to learn how to call the Ginzuishou from the nijioushi. Zoicite, you may proceed with your plan but are restricted to only your own personal youma."

"Thank you, Beryl-sama." With a bow and a flurry of cherry blossoms, the feminine man vanished from sight. His task was clear; discover the identity of the remaining warriors.

"As for you, Kunzite. How goes your search for the Moon Princess?"

Kunzite slowly met the eyes of his queen. He was quite aware that his theory wouldn't be a welcoming one. "Beryl-sama, I believe I may have discovered the secret behind the Moon Princess. After a thorough search on this planet's background and history I have come up with only one solution. The princess of the moon is Tsukino Usagi."

"Excellent; bring her to me at once and we'll bend her to our needs long enough for her to form the Ginzuishou. If anything goes wrong, she'll be the one to die from it." She noticed Kunzite shift and her eyes narrowed. "Is there more, Kunzite?"

"Yes, Beryl-sama. I believe that the girl could possibly be Sailormoon. She has none of the traits of the Moon Princess, but remembering the wiles of Queen Serenity, I believe that the girl has been hidden under a warrior guise in an attempt to fool us."

Beryl's lips tightened and her eyes shone with anger and blood lust. "Are you telling me that the only one I can use to form the Ginzuishou is the weak little fly that has been interfering with my plans this entire time?" she shook her head at this notion, not wanting to believe it. "Keep an eye on her, Kunzite. Don't let the others kill her if it turns out your information is true. However, if you're wrong about this, I'll have your head decorating my wall."

Kunzite merely nodded and vanished from her sight. A meeting would have to be conducted before any more plans were created. The warrior–no she was merely a girl; she would have to realize that it was futile to go against the Dark Kingdom when she was so badly outnumbered. She would have no choice but to bend to their will.

* * *

Trunks watched as Usagi paced from one side of the room to the other. "Usagi, this isn't a good idea. I know you're upset right now, but if you do this my father won't take pity on you. He'll kill you where you stand as soon as you confess. You can't throw your life away like that."

Usagi glanced at Trunks from the corner of her eye. "If I don't, my friends are doomed to die. I can't abandon them; I've worked really hard to prove that I care about them, Trunks-sama. I don't want the thought that I betrayed them to be the last thought on their minds. I know I don't have much to offer, but maybe I can reason with Vegeta-sama. I could try exchanging myself for their safety?" she suggested.

Trunks almost snorted at the thought. "That's not going to happen, Usagi. You probably won't even get in to actually see my father. Nappa or Radditz would kill you before you got into the inner palace. You can't help the senshi by getting yourself killed. I don't think they'd want that. Luna wouldn't have wanted that." He normally would have felt guilty for using the dead feline, but this was a vital mission and he was sure the cat would have agreed with him. "We'll figure something out. I promise."

"Maybe…" Usagi pulled out the lone nijizuishou she possessed. "We fought really hard for this… Tuxedo Kamen has another one, but the Dark Kingdom has the last five fragments." She paused and turned on her heel. "Trunks-sama, did you know that Luna was convinced that the nijizuishou would lead us to the Ginzuishou, which in turn would find the princess?"

"You were looking for a princess?" Trunks scratched his head as he tried to follow the blonde's path of reasoning. "I thought you guys were out to destroy my dad. That's what everyone believes…"

"No," Usagi slowly shook her head as she looked away from the prince. "That's not it at all. We were only born on this planet in order to stop the Dark Kingdom from awakening. Luna never said anything about Vegeta-sama to be honest. She just told me that I had to find the Moon Princess and that she would put an end to the Dark Kingdom once and for all." Usagi sighed and suddenly slumped in a chair. "We've tried so hard, Trunks-sama. We've really done our best and all we've managed to do is find one piece of the Ginzuishou… We didn't even save that artist; she's still being used by the Dark Kingdom as one of their youma."

Trunks had to stop from tearing his hair out as Usagi insisted on using his title against him. "So if you find this Moon Princess, what happens? Does she defeat the Dark Kingdom and you can go back to being an ordinary girl?"

Usagi frowned at the question. "I'm not sure… Luna only told me that the princess would end the Dark Kingdom, but now… Luna's gone. I won't ever be able to ask her for advice again." Her lower lip started to tremble and it was only with extreme effort that she managed to hold herself together in front of Trunks. "If I could only find her, I'd be able to rescue the senshi, I know I could."

Trunks took a deep breath. He shifted his weight from foot to foot as he pondered his next question. He didn't want to hurt her; she'd been hurt too often already. But the question had to be asked if he was going to figure out a way to help her. "Usagi-chan, you said this princess was from the moon, right?" he waited for her slight nod. It hadn't really dawned on her yet, and that made the question harder than ever. "You're talking about the same moon that was destroyed years ago, and is no longer in our sky?"

"She has to still be out there, Trunks-sama… I fight in the name of the moon, so she still has to be out there too." For once she actually believed her words, and it showed in her rock solid posture. "I'll find her no matter what. It might be the only chance to save everyone else… and if that fails, I'll go to Vegeta-sama myself and arrange a deal. What else can I do?"

Trunks really had to fight the urge to bash his head against the wall. The house had held up for a long time and had been a great place to play and meet, but it wouldn't be able to take much of his frustration before it crumbled to pieces. "I already told you that would be pointless. You won't even get to see him."

"But…" slowly Usagi looked at Trunks and tried to fight her panic. She was already clutching the arms of the chair as if they were a lifeline, she couldn't break down like this. Not again. "Isn't there anything I can do to save them?"

* * *

Gohan stretched out as far as his limbs would allow in the confines of the craft. Frankly, he was disappointed that his race hadn't managed to find a bit more advanced technology after all this time. Frustrated, he tapped a query to the computer and waited half a heartbeat for an answer. He was still several hours from Earth. He was closer, but wouldn't be arriving for quite some time.

Gohan attempted to stretch the kink out of his neck as he growled at the computer in a low warning note. Vegeta-sama, prince of what remained of the sayians, was well aware of his arrival and would be sending one of his chief sayians out to meet Gohan. That is if Gohan ever actually managed to make it to the stupid backwater planet.

With another low growl, Gohan pulled up a folder stuffed with details about the plan. Taurus himself didn't seem to believe in too much organization, but Gohan had always felt that things seemed to run smoother when he was aware of what he was dealing with. There wasn't much info on Earth itself, just a few random bits about how Taurus had visited years ago and ate some sort of fruit that had powered him up. Besides that the records were pretty spotty.

To be honest Gohan was almost interested in the history of the strange little planet. Not because of the life on there, they'd do for his needs, and they seemed to be decent slaves according to the report, but what Gohan was interested in was the supposed surge of life that had broken out over the dust ball. According to the papers he had, Earth had gone from a rancid desert, into green valleys and raging rivers; all within a span of years instead of centuries. Planets weren't supported to spontaneously bloom with life like that, it wasn't probable and he had never seen anything like it documented before.

Gohan set the file aside and picked up the report of one of the first sayians to the planet when it had been a desert. Nothing that Radditz had mentioned, which admittedly had been a bit on the slow side, had anything to do with greenery or water. It had just been some figures of what part of the population on the planet was left. Considering that Radditz's little brother who had been sent to the planet as an infant, had not finished his job, Radditz had taken it upon himself to finish humanity once and for all.

Gohan paused to once again check the time on the computer and fought the urge to bellow at the machine to move faster. With a grunt of impatience, he went back to his files. He had moved past Radditz's reports and was investigating Vegeta-sama's own reports.

Vegeta had heard about Earth from Radditz's initial reports. If it hadn't been for his order for Radditz to wait, Earth wouldn't have had a single human being left on the planet. As it was Radditz had managed to deplete the human population even further by the time Vegeta and Nappa had arrived. After his first inspection of the small planet, Vegeta had seemed to find the place a perfect position for him to slowly form an army of rebels to take out Frieza.

Gohan yawned and rubbed his eyes. As important as being prepared was, reading reports written by others? Not a fun way to spend your time traveling, especially if said others were a bit egocentric. Close to the point of being bored to tears, Gohan closed the files and stashed them away in case he needed to research them later. He had studied maps of the area, and memorized the anatomy of the humans. If any happened to get in his way he knew the quickest and most painful ways for them to learn their error. He had also learned that the female part of the population was a lot more accommodating to his tastes than many other races he had ever slaughtered. It would be interesting to get a first hand experience.

The computer beeped once, drawing Gohan out of his thoughts. A smile flashed across lips as the numbers shone brightly in the cockpit. Only an hour left before he touched down on the planet and would be able to make further observations. He could hardly wait.

* * *

He paced restlessly back and forth, wearing the grass down. He probably shouldn't be there, but that was a given. He felt drawn to the area anyway. He knew what had happened. He had witnessed the girl leave in shock with her furry burden clutched so closely… And yet he didn't want to-- No, he couldn't believe it. She wasn't gone. There was no way she could be gone. Not her too.

He paused in his pacing and took a deep breath. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears. This was no time to grieve, he was the only one left now. It was his duty to watch over the girl and protect her. He slowly turned his back on the house as much as it hurt, it was time to track her down and take up his position. It was time to fulfill their mission.

From the corner of his eye he spotted a pale blur. His superior vision gave him a better view when he turned to look. It was the girl's brother; Shingo. What was he…? Alarm appeared in his eyes as he realized the boy was motioning to him frantically. His eyes followed the path of the boy's frenzied pointing and saw her killer staring coldly out at him of the downstairs' window.

He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as a wave of fury rushed through him. He would get revenge with both of them; in time they would pay for what they had done to Luna. He'd make sure of it. Once more he continued on his trek with his mind set; he had to find Usagi.

It didn't take long for him to pick up the trail. He didn't have quite as good of a nose as a canine, but it was good enough to pick up on Usagi's faint scent. He followed the trail quickly, but kept an eye out for danger. He didn't want to be intercepted before he reached his new charge. Luna was counting on him.

* * *

The girls were scattered as well as they could be in the small cell. They had fought hard together but friendship wasn't something any of them embraced. The world out there was too harsh for those thoughts and ideas. All four were badly bruised and beaten; some had limbs broken, while others cradled their shattered bodies.

Rei glanced up from her position at the door of their prison. It had been as she thought. Usagi wasn't among them; the girl hadn't even been hurt in the surprise attack. She winced sharply as she took a breath and felt the radiating pain from her bruised ribs. She was finding it impossible to even sit up. She had no doubt that if she hadn't been in her senshi persona at the time of the assault, it would have killed her. Vegeta was a monster.

"Rei-chan," Ami tried to smile weakly at the girl as she heard the hitch in her breath. She herself had gotten away lucky compared to some of the other girls. She merely had a fractured ankle and it hurt but wasn't anywhere near as painful as she figured the other girls' injuries were. She scooted a bit closer to the raven-haired girl and tried to shake off the impression she got of a rabid animal snarling at her. "Let me scan you with the Mercury Computer, if those ribs are broken…" her words trailed off and she fought off the thought. Their transformations helped to protect them from some harm, but she didn't want to think about the possibility of Rei's ribs being broken.

"Leave me alone," Rei snapped and gasped sharply at the pain her words brought.

"Rei-chan…" Ami tensed for only a moment before letting her expression harden. "Stay still," she snapped straight back and scanned the glaring girl. She breathed a sigh of relief as she realized that the girl's internal organs were still in good shape, especially considering the beating she had endured.

"Ami-chan."

Ami looked up from her current patient to the shivering Makoto. She bit her lip as the girl's tortured emerald eyes locked on hers, a look of pleading in their depths. She couldn't help her; she couldn't stop the pain of a shattered leg. "Mako-chan." She left Rei's side and hobbled over to the shivering girl. She enfolded her into a tight hug as she fought tears of frustration.

If only things had been different. If only the sayians had never come to this planet and ruined it. If only their maniacal ruler hadn't decided to use their world as a stage for his own means. It would have been hard but the human race would have survived and flourished again. Now everything was turning into ashes.

Oh, how Ami wished she could curl up into a ball and have her mother there for her to wipe away her tears and just hold her. It had been so long since she had last seen her mother… too long.

Makoto held the smaller girl as she saw the tears glistening in her eyes. She couldn't move, let alone transform back into her stronger self. There was no hope left for them at all. They had failed in their mission and they were going to die… They were going to die either by Vegeta's own hand or down in this dingy cell all alone. Considering they had been down here for two days without any other human contact… it seemed highly possible he was going to let them to starve and dehydrate.

Ami heard her name being called but curled closer against the warmth. She didn't want to leave her mother's side. Not now, not ever again. As she felt a hand smoothing her hair away she looked up and saw Makoto's pained smile. That was right… she wasn't safe at home with her mother caring for her. She was the closest these girls had to a doctor; she had to do whatever that was in her power to save them.

Minako called again and smiled as Ami hobbled closer. "Ami-chan. Do you think she's okay? Do you think… she'll take care of Artemis? There's no one else left to feed him. I'm worried about him." Minako tried to giggle but the sound died on her lips. Her arm was broken and Ami had told her she was also suffering from a concussion and should stay still.

"I'm sure he's fine, Minako-chan," Ami answered with the warmest smile she could produce. "As for Usagi-chan…" she let her voice trail off as she thought of the girl. She still had a lot of doubts and mistrust where the blonde was concerned but she had never betrayed them before, even when given what seemed like opportunities to do so. "I certainly hope so."

"She's the reason we're here," Rei growled from her position, her eyes blazing with fury and pain. "She's the reason we're here!" She gasped and crumpled as the pain took over.

"Rei-chan…" Makoto couldn't find it in herself to reprimand the girl's harsh words as she writhed in agony. Besides she could barely find the breath to do anything but fight the waves of pain the flooded her like an endless tide. "Usagi… I don't think she betrayed us."

"I don't think so either," Ami agreed as she hugged Minako and stroked the blonde's hair thoughtfully. "Usagi-chan wouldn't do this to us. I think if she had been the one she would have at least have the mercy to kill us all quickly rather than let us suffer like this." She nodded to herself as the idea took hold. "I'm sure of it. Maybe she can find the princess at least… so our mission won't be a complete failure."

"Ami-chan."

Ami turned to see which girl had called her this time when her eyes widened. There was a woman at the cell door. For one wild moment her heart felt like a drum as she thought the stranger was her mother. But as she stepped a bit closer she realized this woman was a stranger. "Yes?"

Bulma had to smile at the cautiousness of the girl. These poor children were going through so much pain and suffering. It was almost more than she could bear. Why couldn't things have gone differently oh so long ago? As these thoughts always did, she was reminded of her friend and she fought to strain tears at the memory. 'Goku…'

"Yes?" Ami's voice was a bit harsher this time. She was the least injured out of the girls; she had to protect them to the best of her abilities. This woman didn't look like a threat, but looks were always deceiving.

"Sorry," Bulma apologized and unwrapped a small bundle hidden in her flowing coat she had donned for just this occasion. "Your mother asked me to give you a few things." It wasn't much and it wouldn't help the girls for long… but Bulma hoped the four appreciated the danger the other woman had braved to achieve such a feat.

"Mom did?" Ami could hear her voice crack but didn't care. Her mother still cared about her! Even after all they had been through and who she was, her mother still cared. All of her pain and suffered was erased for one brief moment as she positively beamed. Her mother loved her still.

Bulma was taken back by the sheer happiness in the girl's expression and tried to shake off the feeling of dread. It was a good thing that Vegeta felt hatred for these girls. It would crush the elder Mizuno if she realized her daughter was shaping up to be Vegeta's preferred type. "Yes," she confirmed as she shoved the small packages through the cell's bars. These poor girls weren't even afforded any privacy. She had to hide her blush as she realized what they had to do to ease bodily functions. Children shouldn't have to suffer like these did. "It's not much but it's the best she could do."

Ami, as the girls' temporary leader, took the items and stared at them in mixed awe and wonder. Food… medicine…. Even some things that would ease their embarrassment of their current living quarters, it's true it wasn't much, but it was far more than they had ever hoped for. She saw Bulma starting to leave and cleared her throat. "Is… is there any news?"

Bulma shook her head sadly. "Not yet… I think he plans to leave you four down here to rot. At least until he finds the last of you… You girls are kind of lucky, he's been distracted lately by the arrival of another Saiyan warrior. Or rather by the anticipation of his arrival, he's not here yet but due soon. All of his attention is on that instead."

Ami shook her head lightly, that wasn't quite the news she was questioning about. "We know we're going to die," she softly confirmed with a sad smile. "It's only a matter of time, but he hasn't found Sailor Moon or Tuxedo Kamen yet?"

Bulma was surprised at the confession and the question. How easily these girls accepted defeat… She couldn't blame them entirely, they had been through a lot, but her friends… ah, they would not have accepted the end so easily. They would have fought until the very end… they had all fought until the very end. "No news," she nearly snapped as the memories once again assaulted her, so many memories of happier times. She didn't wait to hear anymore questions from the girls and fairly fled the scene as she was overwhelmed with memories from another time, and what was seemingly like an entirely different world.

* * *

_Author Notes:_

_Yeah I know some of you will want to wring my neck for portraying the senshi in this light. But the way I figure it, is if environments are different, if different life altering events happen to a person, they'll be a slightly different person than if they had never gone through so and so events. It's why the senshi here are slightly bitter, and yet hopefully still retain a bit of their core characterization._

_Now onto replies…_

**Sporanox**: Glad to hear the prologue passed the norm, though sorry it took such a horribly long time to update -.- I appreciate your critique as it actually challenged me to work on filling in plot holes and really rethinking the way I'm going with this whole thing. Yep, my grammar is horrible; it's why I hired a beta to help me with it.

Yeah that plot hole… is going to need some work. I tried to address it in this chapter, but if this doesn't help, I'm going to attempt further work on it.

While I agree with you about Gohan characterization, it's something that has kind of intrigued me and a reason why I'm altering it (hopefully within limits though) within the story. The idea of an altered world and the results of that altering are fascinating to me at this time, and under the right circumstances it does seem plausible that Gohan could be raised to be a ruthless killer… It is in his blood after all though I agree I think I skated over any real details in the prologue about just what he's been through. I think I'm going to address that as soon as Gohan hits the planet, because no matter how deep his first few memories are locked inside him, it seems likely that his birthplace would revive those events.

**galexz: **heh, yeah I'll finish it… eventually. And thanks for the compliments, compared to the original of this? Yeah, I've grown quite a bit. I would be horrified to repost that -.-

**Miss Beltful**: Heh, I could still work on polishing some more parts, but yes, this story actually has a plot compared to the original that… well it was just fluff really.

**Alexandria the Great**: Well… it will be similar in some aspects, but then again a lot of stuff is obviously being changed. For example the old fic was dragging while relying only on fluff and minor conflicts; this however will up the ante a bit by having the Dark Kingdom involved.

**simba-rulz** : considering the original's main idea? Yeah, it was meant to be Light of Love. But thanks for bringing it to my attention

**Jay Ficlover:** The fic you're referring to isn't actually a sequel, but the previous version of this fic. And I'm rather fond of Mirairi so chances are she'll be making her appearance once again in the future. As for your question, well I'm revising it because I really didn't like how I was going with it. No I haven't finished it, but considering how much fluff I had in the previous version, it won't take long to reach and surpass that same point. Also, I will be reviewing your fics, just the weekend I was planning to, a lot of things happened and delayed me quite a bit. But don't worry, I'll be giving you a review shortly and telling you my thoughts on every chapter.


End file.
